jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Events/30 Jahre Star Wars
Teilnahme Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:48, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Los Hans, nur noch den Endgegner besiegen. *--E.B 13:13, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber Schätzchen, du musst diesem Funker nicht den Drehstuhl festhalten, so viel Jumasaft gab's gestern Abend nicht! *-- SkywalkerXL 13:21, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han, las meinen arm los! Er schafft Level 1 auch ohne das in meinem Arm das Blut vergammelt! *----Vos 14:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du Verbrecher lass mich los! * Meister Yoda 18:52, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Und? Was ist es? Mädchen oder Junge? *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han: Hey Leia lass mich auch mal gucken. *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Jetzt hör auf zu wetten und komm endlich heim, Leia! 's Essen wird kalt! *--Kanzler Patrick 21:57, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm, Leia, wenn die kan Almdudler hab´n, gemma wieder ham ! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:46, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe die Macht muhahahaha *--E.B 13:16, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mmmm...oh ja, der Wind kommt von Nordosten! *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich muss mir die Nägel feilen! *----Vos 14:04, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm zur dunklen Seite der Macht! Wir haben Cookies! * Meister Yoda 18:54, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Komm, miez, miez, miez. * --Kanzler Patrick 19:11, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach Nee ! Jetzt habe ich mir einen FIngernagel abgebrochen ! *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vader:Ach diese blöde Rüstung ist schon wiedereingerostet. Bringt mal Schmieröl! *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): We will - we will '''ROCK YOU!!' *--General Grievous 17:29, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) ''Verdammte Rebellen! Ich will nicht noch eine Hand verlieren! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--E.B 00:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du solltest dich nie wieder morgens rasieren Han, ich stehe ja so auf deine Brustbehaarung! *--Vinojan 07:48, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo Chewie, du siehst ja heute ganz scharf aus, Han ist heut zufälligerweise nicht da. *-- SkywalkerXL 13:21, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) '' "Wer ist mein wilder Wookiee"'' -- "Aruugh" *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist ein Traum, Leia. Wach auf, Leia. WACH AUF.(Leias Gedanken) *----Vos 15:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ein Wookie zu küssen ist ja spanned, komm Chewie gibt mir noch einen! * Meister Yoda 19:00, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Möchtest du dich nicht doch lieber von mir küssen lassen? (Han aus dem Hintergrund) *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Leia:Ihhh ihr Wookiees hab ja sogar Haare auf den Zähnen. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:55, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Äh.... Dr. Livingstone ? *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Wahre Liebe gibts nur unter Haustieren! --General Grievous 17:32, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Han oder Chewie, das ist hier die Frage. Moment!? Ich glaub ich bin im Film "Die Schöne und das Biest" gelandet! Wenn Han das mitkriegen würde... ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *--Vinojan 07:43, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Yoda: Gemacht gut du hast, Lucas. Die Trilogie ein voller Erfolg sein wird. Nun du sollst drehen die Vorgeschichte. :Lucas: Wie ihr befielt, Meister. *--Asajj Ventress 13:26, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Drehen die Filme, wir müssen. *--E.B 13:29, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aber für mich hast du doch sicher was anderes zum Abendbrot gemacht als für Luke, oder Meister Yoda? *----Vos 15:28, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Yoda:Du Meister bis, wie ich ? Tu dein alten Taten die Macht den Weg. Lucas:Yoda du spinnst * Meister Yoda 19:00, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du solltest dich wirklich mal rasieren, mein Enkel. *Boba 20:03, 1. Jun 2007 (CEST) Lucas: Wer so grün ist wie du Yoda muss ja extrem neidisch auf etwas sein. *Steffen Gebhart 17:14, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST): Flitzekacke! Geh nach draussen zum Scheissen oder bau Dir Deine eigene Hütte!! *--Kanzler Patrick 21:52, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Frank, bist du da drin ? --General Grievous 17:41, 2. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oh nein! Sind wir wieder in der Vergangenheit gelandet!? Hoffentlich muss ich jetzt nicht auf Farbfernsehen warten um mir Episode III anzusehen... ---- Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung (abgeschlossen) 300px|center Sprüche: *Boba 07:03, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Wer bist denn du? *E.B 14:01, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey Baby, du fackelst echt nicht lange, was? *--Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Luke ich bin deine Schwester. *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Schau mir in die Augen, Kleiner! *--Vos 18:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nah mein Held was bist du den einer, der so eben mal kommt? *Meister Yoda 19:34, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Seit wann bist du größer als ich? *--Heiliger Klingone 19:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ähm, wo kommt die den jetzt her? *--Modgamers 20:07, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ich rette Prinzessinin und entkomme aus Todessternen... und alles was ich bekomme ist dieses lausige Seil. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:31, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Wow, der ist sexy-könnte mein Bruder sein. *--Asajj Ventress 00:22, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST)_ Breites Gesicht ... deshalb auch die Figur. *Deviss 07:11, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nein ich bin nicht Onkel Thomas. *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) How are you doin'?(Andeutung an Joey aus Friends) *--Vinojan 16:33, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Darf ich bitten. *--JourneyP. 22:52, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) Leia, es sind Sturmtruppen anwesend! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Jango 01:08, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Han mach die Füße runter, wie sieht das denn aus, wir kriegen doch gleich Besuch. *--Der Heilige Klingone 14:28, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): HÄH wer wie was wo Füße runter? *Asajj Ventress 15:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) So reich kann sie nicht sein, dass ich mich beeilen muss. '' *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): ''Sach ma Han, weisst Du noch warum wir hier sind? *--Vos 18:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hebt den Hinter wir sind nicht hier zu Hause *--Heiliger Klingone 18:56, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey das ist mein Platz! Weg da! *Meister Yoda 19:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Du bist schon der fünfte, der fragt, warum meine Rüstung so glänzt. *--Modgamers 19:54, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey,... bist du derjenige, welcher diese tollen Sturmtruppenrüstungen verkauft ? *--Kanzler Patrick 21:34, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ey, spinnst du, hier so rumzuhängen ? Mein Daddy kommt gleich !' *--E.B 21:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): ''Na was hab ich dir gesagt?! Mein Fußpilz geht sogar durch die Sohle der Rüstung!!! *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) '' Füsse runter von der Stereoanlage!'' *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alder, was geht ab? *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) An die Arbeit Han, Vader kommt gleich. *SkywalkerXL 14:43, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Han, Füße runter! Sogar R2 ist von dem Gestank schon umgefallen! ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Adi Sei 07:22, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Zahnschmerzen, oje, armer Ben *SkywalkerXL 14:58, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Luke, wenn du nicht aufhörst zu lachen sag ich dem Tusken er soll dir auch eins überziehen! *Steffen Gebhart 17:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Großmutter, Großmutter, warum hast du so lange Haare im Gesicht?? *--Asajj Ventress 17:24, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Lächeln, Alec. Schließlich kriegst du für diesen Schund 150.000 Pfund. *--Vos 18:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Großmutter warum siehst du wie ein Mann aus. *Meister Yoda 19:37, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Mark, sag ihm, er soll den Hintern aus dem Bild nehmen. *--Heiliger Klingone 20:05, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ben, nimm endlich die Hand von meinem Hintern oder ich verpass dir noch eine! *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ben wann sollte nochmal das nächste Raumschiff kommen? *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist mein Opa. Er ist schon üüüüber 80 Jahre alt. *--E.B 14:15, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Diesen Schal hat mir Luke zum Geburtstag geschenkt, aber was soll ich damit auf Tatooine? *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Guck mal Ben, dort drüben ist ein grinsender Affe. *--Anakin 21:02, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST): Und du meinst wirklich, diese Imperialen kaufen uns die Nummer mit der kranken Großmutter ab? - Keine Ahnung; einfach immer schön weiterlächeln. ---- 300px|center Sprüche: *Jango 00:43, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nicht niesen sonst ist die Arbeit von drei Stunden in der Maske im Eimer. *E.B 14:11, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ein Rasierapparat tut nicht weh, mach nicht so ein Theater!!! *SkywalkerXL 14:58, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ja was bist du fürn Süßer! *Asajj Ventress 15:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ist das aus Gummi? *--Vos 18:40, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Schießst mich nicht ab! Aber das ist nur ein Atrappe! *--Der Heilige Klingone 18:42, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Aha endlich kann ich das Kopfgeld für dich Kassieren George Lucas! Seih still ich drehe hier ein Film. *--Heiliger Klingone 19:04, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Nicht anfassen oder ich schisse! *Steffen Gebhart 19:16, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Ahhh - das fühlt sich guuut an! Kannst Du das auch mit mehr als nur einem Finger!?!? *Meister Yoda 19:39, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Mach den Mund zu! Die Fliegen kommen doch sonst rein. *--Kanzler Patrick 21:36, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hm.... Den nehme ich. Gibt´s für das Doppelpack Rabatt ? *-- Deviss 07:19, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hab ich es dir nicht schon 1000 mal gesgagt? Nicht aus der Cookiedose naschen die gehören mir! *--DarthMomse 13:20, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bist du schwul oder was? Lass die Wichsgriffel weg *--Vinojan 16:37, 26. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ist die echt? *--Anakin 20:51, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST), Jetz glaub mir doch endlich, ich bin nicht Han Solo! Mein Name ist Lucas! Oder willst du etwa sagen, ich stinke genau so wie dieser schäbige Weltraumschmuggler?? *Boba 14:36, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST): Hey, nicht kitzeln! ---- Events